<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fool And His Lover by RedVelvetKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035574">The Fool And His Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetKitty/pseuds/RedVelvetKitty'>RedVelvetKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A collection of ficlets and drabbles to help with my motivation blocks, AkiraxAnn, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pointless fluff, RenxAnn, ShuAnn, Sickfic, though it's pretty mild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetKitty/pseuds/RedVelvetKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of non-linear ShuAnn short fics, ficlets, and drabbles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short Fic/Ficlet/Drabble #1: <b>Confession</b></p><p>
  <em>Ann is sick with the flu, and Ren makes an unexpected visit to see her.</em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... despite what's been going on, I thought that trying this out will help keep my spirits up, along with fighting these motivation and writers blocks I keep getting, lol. Most of these will be fairly short (at least under 2K words) with lots of pointless fluff. Consider this like my practice prompts haha.</p><p>So this first one here. I initially wrote this pretty quickly as a challenge to test how many words I could do in a certain amount of time (I forgot how many words I wrote out in 1 hour; it wasn't a lot haha), and then I decided to expand it a bit more.</p><p>Anyways, enough with the talking... here ya go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her head throbbed so much. Combine that with a sore throat and a stuffy nose. It was not fun.</p><p>“Ugh… I hate being sick...” Ann whined, burying herself in the covers. She couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty too. Today was supposed to be another Mementos trip with the gang. Ren had several requests from the Phan-site that he had been holding off since exams were coming up, so he thought he’d get them done now. But, of course, Ann had to come down with the darn flu, so she couldn’t help but be absent once again (the other time being when she had an important shoot to attend to).</p><p>God. She hoped Ren wasn’t annoyed at her. The leader didn’t say much, but Ann could’ve sworn he was slightly distant with her recently. Over the course of their growing friendship, he had grown more open with her, but now he wasn’t speaking to her much for some reason.</p><p>Well, then again, things have been a little awkward since the whole thing on the school rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You have all of us… You have me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ren… I love you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh, god. Why…? Why did she have to go and say it so awkwardly like that? No wonder why he said nothing back at the time, nor wanted anything to do with her now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...Come again?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well, okay. He said <em> something </em> at the time. And maybe he didn’t hear her since it was <em> barely </em>audible. But she couldn’t help but speculate that he was just trying to avoid the subject so he didn’t hurt her feelings.</p><p>But, come on. Have the balls to reject her at least. At least <em> then </em> she could slowly stop this silly little crush from growing more and more— <em> festering </em> deeper in her heart. </p><p>Ann sniffed, pulling a tissue from the box on her nearby nightstand. Well, for now, she needed to focus on getting better. Her worries about her role in the team and whatever was said on the rooftop should be the least of her concerns right now.</p><p>A soft knock on the door caught her attention. It was probably her caretaker bringing her some soup she was making downstairs.</p><p>“Come in,” she said, her voice so raspy and broken that she wasn’t sure if the lady could hear her. But, the door slowly opened, creaking slightly…</p><p>It wasn’t her caretaker, however... </p><p>She sat up, her eyes widening in surprise. “R-Ren?”</p><p>“Hey,” Ren said with a short wave of his hand. He was wearing a face mask and his school uniform while holding a bowl of what appeared to be the okayu her caretaker made.</p><p>She blinked a few times, not expecting his presence. Why did he come here all of a sudden? To her room, while she was still in— </p><p>—And then she panicked. She was just in her nightwear, her blonde hair down and disheveled instead of being up in her usual immaculate pigtails, her face unembellished without foundation and eyeliner, eyes watery and swollen with her nose reddened like a cherry tomato. </p><p>Oh <em> god! </em> She looked  <em> hideous! </em> Why did he have to be here of <em>all times!?</em></p><p>Face heating up, she quickly threw the covers over her head, barking, “W-What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Bringing you some notes from class you missed,” he said, and she heard his footsteps nearing toward her. </p><p>“Y-You could’ve just handed them to Tanaka-san at the door,” she said.</p><p>“Yeah, but…” he stopped for a moment and then, “...I wanted to check up on you.”</p><p>Ann blinked, lowering the covers a bit so she could see him. “You came to see me?” </p><p>Ren nodded, taking the chair from her work desk and setting it next to her bed before sitting down. Strange to note that Morgana wasn’t with him, seeing as the cat followed him majority of the time, but perhaps he decided to take a stroll around the Yongen-Jaya neighborhood this evening. </p><p>The raven shaggy-haired teen set his school satchel down, stirring the rice porridge in the bowl. He then pressed his glasses to his face. “Before Tanaka-san left, she said you haven’t eaten since afternoon.”</p><p>Oh. That explained why he came up here with the bowl in his hands instead of Tanaka-san. </p><p>“I’m not hungry,” Ann said, falling back and hiding under the covers as she turned away from him.</p><p>“You have to eat,” he responded.</p><p>“But I’m not hungry,” she insisted.</p><p>“How are you going to fight off this illness on an empty stomach?”</p><p>Ann grumbled, knowing she couldn’t argue with that. She sat back up, lowering the covers. “Fine. I’ll eat.” </p><p>She reached to grab the bowl from his hands—that was when he plopped a spoonful of warm porridge into her mouth.</p><p>“Mmph!” A muffled sound came from her. She swallowed once he pulled the spoon out and then said, “H-Hey… I can do that on my own, you know?”</p><p>“I know.” He lowered his mask a bit and smiled, a slight curl to the side of it before he pulled it back up. “Just want to make sure you actually get something in before you shove the bowl away and change your mind.”</p><p>Her cheeks heated up. “Come on. I’m not a baby.”</p><p>He chuckled, handing her the bowl. “Alright. Eat then, silly.”</p><p>As she ate her porridge, they talked about school for a bit, then Mementos. Per Ren, the missions were a bit challenging since they were one person short, and Ann felt a bit guilty at that. He reassured her nonetheless, but she still couldn’t help but scold herself for being ill.</p><p>She still wondered if he actually heard what she said on the rooftop though. It was strange. A few days ago, since that day, he was kind of distant. Now all of a sudden he was talking to her as if things were normal? </p><p>He was a hard guy to read sometimes. </p><p>It took a while to finish her porridge, but she eventually finished it. The porridge was a bit salty and plain, yet oddly satisfying. After she finished, she set the bowl on her nightstand, laying back down on the bed.</p><p>“Thank you for visiting, Ren,” she said with a small smile. “It means a lot.”</p><p>Especially considering how awkward she was with him the other day.</p><p>He smiled back. “Of course, Ann. That’s what friends are for.”</p><p>Somehow, that kinda stung a bit, but Ann laughed anyways. </p><p>“Haha.” She then coughed. “Well, you’re such a good friend, Ren. Anyways, you should probably get going now. It’s getting late.”</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah. Morgana will lecture me if I don’t come back on time, haha.”</p><p>They quieted for a moment, and then Ann finally said, “Goodnight, Ren.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Ann,” he responded, another moment of awkward silence following.</p><p>...And then, pulling his mask down again, he leaned forward, gently planting his soft lips on her forehead.</p><p>Her cheeks immediately flared up.</p><p>“R-Ren…?” she said, feeling so confused as she lifted her hand to the spot he kissed.</p><p>He gave her a small smile. </p><p>“Let’s go out when you feel better,” he began, covering his mouth and nose with the mask once more. “I’ll take you out for crepes. How does that sound?”</p><p>Wait. Was he… asking her out on a date?</p><p>“Um…” she responded, her cheeks getting hotter, “Are you... asking me on a date?”</p><p>“I am,” he said, so nonchalant and steady.</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“I’m sorry for being awkward these last few days,” he said. “I’ve been a bit busy with everything going on. And… I was a bit taken back with what you said on the rooftop.”</p><p>Oh, god. He DID hear it after all.</p><p>“I…” She lowered her head, rubbing her neck sheepishly. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean—”</p><p>He shook his head. “No. Don’t apologize. I should. I sort of left you in the cold, and that’s not what I meant to do. It’s not that I don’t feel the same way. It’s just… I have a lot going on right now… I wasn’t sure whether to drag you into it or not.”</p><p>He… felt the same? That was certainly wonderful news to hear, but... he was under a lot of pressure too. And that made sense now that she thought about it. Being the leader of the Phantom Thieves carried a lot of pressure. That, and there was the fact that he’d have to leave Tokyo after a year, assuming if he remained without any more misdemeanors and offenses. So… dating her might be more challenging in the future if he ever became serious with her.</p><p>Ann was willing to try though—to try a more romantic relationship with him. </p><p>She looked at him, reaching for his hand. “Ren…”</p><p>“But, after some time to think about it, and not seeing you today in class, I realized that... I want to try something more with you,” he confessed, giving her hand a light squeeze. “So… Will you give me another chance?”</p><p>She went quiet for a moment, contemplating for a bit.</p><p>It was a no-brainer though.</p><p>She gave a little shy smile. “O-Okay… Let’s try it. Let’s go out.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear you say that.” There was a smile in his voice. “But… let’s talk about it later. You need some rest, okay?” </p><p>“Okay…” she said, snuggling back under the covers. “Goodnight, Ren. Message me when you get home safely, okay?”</p><p>“I will,” he reassured her, leaning in to give her another kiss to the forehead. “Goodnight.”</p><p>And with that said, he left.</p><p>Ann let a giddy smile spread across her lips. For some reason, she was feeling much better now. She looked forward to their first day when she fully recovered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This will be updated whenever I get the inspiration for a new short fic/ficlet/drabble. Thank you for reading. Stay safe out there, everyone :)</p><p>RVK</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short fic/Ficlet/Drabble #2 - Comfort</p><p>Ren comforts Ann, because that's what friends do when one is hurting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another writing exercise for me haha! For some reason, I thought of another scenario where Ren comforts Ann. Initially, I finished it at 855 words after about an hour and a half. When I edited it... it ended up becoming exactly 1K words O_O.</p><p>This could be viewed as post-game or an AU. Either or. Whichever you prefer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late and finally time to close shop. Ren thought it would be another typical night: closing shop, returning to his apartment, feeding his cat, taking a shower, eating a little bit of something while studying for his upcoming exams, and then, finally, sleeping.</p><p>But, as he was wiping down the countertop of the coffee bar, he heard the bells of the entrance door chime, indicating someone's presence.</p><p>“Sorry. We’re closing—” he began to say when he turned to see who was at the entrance. His gray eyes widened in surprise. “Ann?”</p><p>His friend of five years. They went way back from high school, through thick and thin. Partners in crime—as some might describe them. They were practically inseparable back in the day—even as adults now. </p><p>One would think they’d become more than “just friends”, but…</p><p>“Hi, Ren,” Ann said with a slight wave and a small smile, a smile that seemed very off—lifeless. She walked up to him, light footsteps against the wooden floor. “I’m sorry… I… I need a friend right now. Is this a bad time?”</p><p>Her eyes were puffy, her eyeliner slightly smeared under the corner of her lower lids. Light marks trailed down her cheeks from her eyes.</p><p>Did something happen with her boyfriend again?</p><p>“Of course not.” Ren shook his head and ushered her to one of the booths in the café. He then made his way behind the coffee bar to prepare some coffee for them. When he came back with their coffee, he sat across from her, listening to her story. Ann and her boyfriend have been together for about three years now. Initially, their relationship was steady, and the guy seemed all right despite how curt and impatient he could be at times. However, recently they had been fighting more often due to Ann’s long hours at her new modeling job, something which had been causing more pressure on her. Ann was trying her best to make things work with the guy, but, from what it sounded like, the guy wasn’t supporting her at all—something that had been bothering Ren a lot.</p><p>After all, Ren just wanted Ann to be happy, even if it meant that she was with someone else.</p><p>“I walked in on him with another woman,” she said after a moment of brief silence, and her lips pursed a bit as she struggled to keep a strong front. “And… apparently he’d been seeing her for over a year already…”</p><p>Anger flared in Ren’s chest. That scumbag. How dare he? How could he do such a despicable thing to<em> her </em> of all people? Ann was a lovely lady and didn’t deserve any of that <em> at all </em> —Ren would never pull such a scummy thing on her. <em> Never. </em></p><p>“I’m sorry, Ann,” he said, reaching out for her hand. “That’s terrible. You don’t deserve that at all.” </p><p>She began to sob, covering her face with her hands. “He might as well have told me that I wasn’t special. I’m such a fool. What was I thinking?”</p><p>“That’s not true. You’re not stupid.” He stood up and moved over to her booth, sliding next to her and pulling her into his arms. “You <em> are </em> special, Ann. Very special.”</p><p>She sniffed. “Of course you’d say that, Ren. You’re my friend.”</p><p>“Ann…” He lifted her chin to look at him. “Come on. Look at you. You’re a model. You work hard. You’re kind and beautiful. You’re lovely,” he told her softly. “And I’m not just saying that as a friend. I’m saying that as a <em> guy. </em> Trust me. You’re <em> very </em> special.”</p><p>She sniffed again, wiping her tears with the palm of her hand. A light laugh came out, and she shook her head in mild amusement.</p><p>“Thank you, Ren…” she said with a small smile. “I feel a little better now.”</p><p>“Good.” He smiled back. “Because a sad face doesn't suit you well.”</p><p>“I’m sorry you have to hear me vent so much lately. If I’m too much, just say so, okay?”</p><p>Yeah. As if that was <em> ever </em>going to happen.</p><p>“Oh, stop being so silly.” He flicked her forehead with his finger. She really was a silly lady. “That’s what friends are for, right?”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Nope.” He held her tighter, then ruffled her blonde hair a little. “Now, come on. Where’s that happy bubbly Ann I know? Come on. I know she’s here somewhere.”</p><p>“Hey!” She let out another laugh as she pulled back from him, ruffling his messy raven hair in return. “I’ll have you know that I worked on my hair for <em> hours </em>. That’s NOT a way to make me very happy and bubbly.”</p><p>“Oh?” The corner of his mouth curled. “But you’re smiling.”</p><p>“Oh, hush.”</p><p>They laughed, engaging in playful banters for a bit: him teasing her, her smacking him playfully in response. All to lighten her mood—and it was working. Little by little.</p><p>“Hehe!“ she giggled, lunging forward and hugging him tight. “Just you watch! I’m going to find myself an awesome guy one day who’ll love me with all his heart.”</p><p>Ren didn’t say anything at first, something probing at him to come clean with her right now. But… maybe it was just best to keep silent for now. She just got out of a break-up, and really wasn’t in the right mindset right now. And the last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of her. </p><p>Still… if only she would open those azure eyes a little more, she’d see that he had been there with her right along. He was always there. Right beside her, supporting her along the way.</p><p>She always had him.</p><p>Ren smiled, hugging her tighter.</p><p>“Of course you will,” he said, his hand cradling her head, gently brushing her long wavy strands. “And he’ll be very lucky to have you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ren.” She pressed her cheek against his chest, nestling against him. “You always know what to say to make me better.”</p><p>“Anytime, Ann. That’s what friends are for.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought it would be more realistic for Ren to just comfort her as a friend here, because honestly, I kinda prefer for Ann to not go the rebound route, haha. </p><p>Thanks for the comments, guys! More to come in the future.</p><p>RVK</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short fic/ficlet/drabble #3 - <b>New Things</b></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Ann and Ren explore new things together.</em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This short fic kinda takes place when you take Ann to Ren's room. Just wanted to explore it a bit. It gets kinda spicyish, but not enough to warrant a M or E rating, haha ^^;</p><p>Anyways, here it is...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since there were no classes today, Ann and Ren decided to spend some time in his room, up in the attic of Leblanc… alone.</p><p><em> Alone</em>, in <em> his </em> room.</p><p>They had only been going out for almost two months now, and while Ann was growing more comfortable and affectionate with him, the thought of being with him alone in <em> his </em> room of all places still made her tummy turn. Not necessarily in a bad way. But one of the first few things that came to mind while being alone in a private place was the possibility of exploring new… things together. And she wasn’t sure if she was ready for that quite yet.</p><p>He ushered her to the sofa in his room, and they sat next to each other silently for about a minute—the most awkward minute of her life as her heart pounded erratically in her chest.</p><p>“Umm…” she said as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously, trying to come up with words to say in this awkward atmosphere. “It’s normal for couples to get close to each other… But… I feel like I’m sitting a little too close. I think my heart is going to explode…”</p><p>Ren said nothing, just simply watching her with that nonchalant look on his face.</p><p>“W-What’s with you, Ren?” she stammered, feeling her cheeks heat up. “No matter the situation, you always have that calm look on your face!”</p><p>He still said nothing. Only a smile on his lips, which made her heart erratic even more.</p><p>How...? How could he be so… calm?</p><p>“Alright, I’ve made up my mind!” she declared, looking him straight in the eye with defiance. She poked a finger at the center of his chest. “I’m going to break that composure for sure! I hope you’re ready…!”</p><p>He chuckled.</p><p>“I’ll take you down first,” he finally said, the corner of his mouth curling.</p><p>Ann faltered for a moment, not expecting that kind of response, then countered with, “Oh? I’d like to see you try!”</p><p>He leaned in closer to her, the smirk on his lips never faltering as he whispered, “Just you watch.”</p><p>A moment of silence came between them until Ann’s demeanor suddenly shifted—a doting, affectionate smile spreading across her face. She then leaped toward him, clinging onto his arm tight. “Ren, you stupid moron. I like you! I love you! I want to be with you forever!”</p><p>Ren only smiled, twirling the end of one of her pigtails around his finger.</p><p>Another blush suffused her cheeks, wondering if she went a little too far with her affectionate gesture. Immediately she let him go, stiffening in her seat. “Just kidding…? Ehehe…” she chuckled nervously, sweeping a strand of her side bangs away from her eyes.</p><p>Silence followed again.</p><p>“Oh…” She then remembered something. “This reminds me of that training we did in the park. You know, when I had you say all that different stuff to me. My heart was pounding back then.”</p><p>“Mmhm…” he responded.</p><p>“So what about now…?” she asked. “Was your heart… pounding?”</p><p>He didn’t say anything at first, just looking at her with an expression she couldn’t decipher well, though it appeared... warm? Soft? She couldn’t figure out the right word, but before she was able to say anything else, he leaned over and kissed her lips—long and deep with affection.</p><p>“Maybe a little...” he told her softly when he parted merely an inch away. “...because you’re just too cute.”</p><p>She couldn’t help but let a giddy smile spread across her face.</p><p>“Can we stay like this a little longer…?” she asked, leaning onto his shoulder. “Please?”</p><p>“As long as you’d like…” He pecked her forehead before leaning against it.</p><p>They remained like this for a while, words unspoken, enjoying each others’ company in comfortable silence. Being with Ren like this, so close, made her feel so warm. So secure… Safe.</p><p>He eventually pulled away to look at her for a moment, cupping one side of her cheek with his hand. Giving it a few gentle strokes, he leaned in and kissed her again, lips caressing hers ever so gently. </p><p>She tilted her head slightly to allow him more access, deepening the kiss as their tongues swirled around in each others’ mouths. Their breaths mingled as their hands began venturing all over each other. Ann didn’t expect that she’d get way into this. She had been nervous about this since he suggested coming to his place earlier this morning. But now, as he pressed her down on the sofa cushion with his body atop of her, kissing down her neck as his hands moved all over her, nearly all those worries went out the window…</p><p>...until she felt something<em> hard</em> pressing against—</p><p>She gasped, slightly recoiling from him a bit. As if sensing something bothered her, he lifted himself on his elbows to look at her, concern filling his dark silver eyes.</p><p>“Ann? Is everything alright?” he asked.</p><p>She felt the heat rushing on her cheeks once more. </p><p>“Oh, yeah. Um…” she said, unsure of how to approach him with a potentially sensitive topic. Him being <em>hard</em>. <em>Hard</em> against her. Her feeling <em>it..</em>. He might get embarrassed…</p><p>“Did I... hurt you?”</p><p>No. Though it did make her body react in a way she hadn't felt before—particularly <em>down there.</em></p><p>“N-No… I just, um…” Her eyes averted away. “You’re um…”</p><p>“I’m… what?”</p><p>Her eyes went back to him, trailing down to where their hips were. He then followed her eyes, looking down where she was...</p><p>Awkward silence filled the entire room.</p><p>“Oh, um…” he finally said, looking a little ashamed as he pulled away. “I’m sorry. I made you uncomfortable, I—”</p><p>She shook her head. “No, it’s not that. I was just… a little shocked, that’s all.”</p><p>“Maybe we should—” he began to say, but then Ann wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him back in for another kiss.</p><p>“No,” she told him when they parted lips. “Let’s keep going.”</p><p>“But…” He gave her a stern look. “Are you sure?”</p><p>She nodded, smiling at him. “I’ll let you know when to stop. How’s that sound?”</p><p>“Okay.” He smiled, leaning in to kiss her once more. “Just tell me, okay? I don’t want to pressure you into anything you don’t want to do.”</p><p>Ann nodded again. She knew she could trust him. She knew that if she told him to stop, he would without a doubt. </p><p>And for the rest of the afternoon, Ann spent a long time with Ren.... exploring new things together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the comments, everyone! They mean a lot :D </p><p>RVK</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A scene from "Back To You" that was scrapped. Rui asks Ann to marry him and she hesitates. Ren decides that it is finally time to clear the air.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I wrote a bunch of scenes that either 1. Never made it into my long fics, 2.Never expanded on, or 3. Never made it because I discontinued the long fic or scrapped the idea entirely. I saved a bunch of them in my computer and phone, thinking that maybe I could use them someday for something else, but yeah. I decided I’ll share some for this collection.</p>
<p>This particular scene was going to be in “Back To You”. I actually had a couple of paths (I think it was three) that story could potentially go at the time, so I wrote out some scenes for each path to determine which one I liked better (and I obviously chose the one I went with in the fic, lol). I’ll try not to spoil too much for those who haven’t read it, but basically the scene I’m sharing was the path where Rui (my OC who Ann dates several months after breaking up with Ren) had asked Ann to marry him at some point in the story—and Ann hesitates because she’s still uncertain of about Rui. </p>
<p>This scene was scrapped when I decided to go with Ann (err, how do I not spoil this) doing the thing she did with Ren in Leblanc in the fic (yeah… that’s the best way I could put it). So yeah…. </p>
<p>Anyways, here it is…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A droplet landed on the pavement. Then two… then four. And then, finally, it all fell and splattered at once.</p>
<p>Rain—what perfect weather for Ann’s current dilemma right now.</p>
<p>“Rui asked me to marry him.”</p>
<p>She didn’t know why—why she wanted Ren to know—why she wanted to hear his response over the matter. Was she looking for his blessing? For some advice? She didn’t know, but Ren said nothing, still walking alongside her.</p>
<p>“So I’ve heard...” he finally said, eyes looking ahead of them. He was uncannily calm, no hint of emotion in his tone or countenance.</p>
<p>“R-Really?” She blinked, wondering how he got the news. “How did you—“</p>
<p>“—Ryuji told me,” he answered, cutting her off mid sentence. “He heard from Suzui-san.”</p>
<p>“O-Oh.”</p>
<p>They walked on in silence, the only sounds being from the raindrops splattering on the umbrella shielding them.</p>
<p>“Have you answered him yet?” he asked, still looking ahead.</p>
<p>Ann looked downward.</p>
<p>“No. Not yet,” she said.</p>
<p>The silence returned, and they continued walking through the pouring rain.</p>
<p>“What will you tell him?” he asked, breaking silence.</p>
<p>“I… I’m not sure...” she answered quietly, feeling her stomach twisting inside her. “I mean, we’ve almost been together for a year. I think that’s enough time to consider marriage, right?”</p>
<p>Ren said nothing.</p>
<p>“Rui’s… kind to me,” Ann went on, thinking that if she kept saying good things about him, maybe it would convince her that he’s<em> it</em>—that he’s the one she wants to be with. “He has done so much for me during our time together and really cares for me. He… He really loves me…”</p>
<p>Ren still said nothing, the lack in response making her wonder if he was really listening.</p>
<p>“I… I Iike him...” she said, though tentatively—uncertain. “I enjoy being around him… But… I… I think I should think about it more. Maybe—“</p>
<p>He suddenly stopped in his tracks.</p>
<p>“You can’t marry him,” he finally spoke out, his response taking Ann aback a bit as she turned to him with wide incredulous eyes.</p>
<p>“Why… Why not?” </p>
<p>“Because…” His grip on the handle of the umbrella tightened. “...Because you don’t love him…”</p>
<p>“I—” she paused for a moment, her eyes narrowing sharply. “H-How can you say that?”</p>
<p>He whirled around, dropping the umbrella on the wet pavement as he suddenly grabbed onto her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Because you <em> don’t! </em> You <em> don’t </em> love him!” he snapped, stunning her in silence. “Be honest with yourself, Ann! Do you really love him? Can you honestly say with certainty that you <em> really </em> love him? Because quite frankly, <em> I </em> don’t see it.”</p>
<p>Ann just stared, her mouth ajar as she stood speechless. She then swallowed and raised her chin in defiance, letting the raindrops hit her face as her eyes challenged his. “Oh, really? Then… what <em> do </em> you see, Ren?”</p>
<p>Silence came for a moment, a brief tense pause. </p>
<p>Then, he said...</p>
<p>“...You love me.” </p>
<p>Her eyes widened. “...What?”</p>
<p>His grip on her tightened.</p>
<p>“You love me…” he said again, deep silver eyes full of intensity, boring into hers. “You still love me.”</p>
<p>She tore her gaze away from him.</p>
<p>“I— You’re speaking nonsense.”</p>
<p>“Then... look me in the eye and tell me you don’t love me,” he told her, stern and firm.</p>
<p>Her eyes wouldn’t move. Her lips wouldn’t move. She couldn’t. She couldn’t do it. </p>
<p>Because she knew… that deep down, he was right. </p>
<p>And so, they just stood there, lingering in cold silence for a while. Why…? Why couldn’t she admit it right there—that it was just as he said? Because she was ashamed? Because she was still in a relationship with Rui, who she didn’t want to hurt? </p>
<p>Was she maybe afraid that it wouldn’t work out with Ren again? That… she’d screw things up again and hurt him once more?</p>
<p>She shook her head, taking a step back from him.</p>
<p>“Stop this, Ren…” she finally said, still unable to meet his gaze. “You… You know nothing.”</p>
<p>And then, a finger gently tilted her chin upward, bringing her to look at him.</p>
<p>“You’re wrong, Ann,” he said.</p>
<p>And before she was able to say anything else, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers... </p>
<p>Then, the world around them went quiet, the rain continuing to fall relentlessly upon them… </p>
<p>...And then they kissed—repeatedly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This path was actually what I was initially going to go with, but decided to go with the other path in my fic—since the tension between Ren and Ann was already leading up to that point.</p>
<p>Anyways, until then,</p>
<p>RVK</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Daydream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short fic/Ficlet/Drabble # 5 - <b>Daydream</b></p><p>
  <em>As minutes pass in class, Ann finds herself daydreaming about Ren once more.</em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More ficlets to share, lol. I have so many stored on my phone and computer. I wrote this one long long long time ago and kinda let it be for some time. So I decided to flesh this one out a little more. </p><p>So, here it goes...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only thirty minutes left.</p><p>Leaning over and resting her cheek on the palm of her hand, Ann struggled to keep her azure eyes open as Ms. Chouno went on with today’s English lecture. And who could blame her? Ann’s pretty much fluent at it.</p><p>“So... Amamiya-san!”</p><p>The exuberant dolled-up teacher’s voice called out to her friend sitting right behind her, immediately snapping him out of his thoughts. </p><p>“Kindly share your thoughts on the meaning of this English phrase.” </p><p>The poor guy never seemed to get a break from the teachers. It seemed like every teacher enjoyed putting him on the spot every opportunity they had. But, Ann already knew that he'd have no issue tackling this question...</p><p>He took a moment to contemplate the question, scratching his chin, before finally announcing his answer. </p><p>“The weather,” he said nonchalantly. </p><p>Ms. Chouno smiled widely, clapping her hands. “Excellent!” </p><p>Of course, because Amamiya Ren was the top student in their class.</p><p>A giddy little smile spread across Ann’s glossy lips at the quiet murmurs of several students praising and envying his intelligence. Yeah. Ren’s clever. He's also calm and collected. But though he may seem modest and quiet, little do many know that it’s all a ruse to hide behind a mask. That he’s actually bold and courageous with a strong sense of justice. Defiant. Assertive when he needed to be. Determined once his mind was set. Confident in many ways. </p><p>Her smile broadened as she remembered their first encounter—when they took shelter under the red marquee from the pouring rain. How he just stood there speechless with his silver eyes locked on her. To most, that would’ve been creepy. But, for some reason, it didn’t bother her even in the slightest. Perhaps it was the genuineness of it. It didn’t seem out of malice, nor was it lascivious or crude in any way. It was an innocent gaze—curious, maybe even awestruck?</p><p>And so she smiled at him in return. His gesture was flattering in a way—especially since the majority of the guys she encountered viewed her as a piece of meat. </p><p>That... and she thought he was cute—in a nerdy way. Simple, but not bad for an ordinary guy in glasses.</p><p>Time went on, and they grew closer. And now, here they were—in this very boring classroom.</p><p>Ann let out a light sigh. She’s thinking about him again. The last time they spoke. Their next mission together in the metaverse. The next time they’d hang out and just talk. Just them two. No one else, but them.</p><p>Everything just seemed to flow natural with Ren, and she always felt comfortable around him—going to him for almost anything. Hanging out with him was always such a wonderful time too.</p><p>Maybe… she liked him?</p><p>Like? Well, yeah. They’re friends. What’s wrong with that? Friends liked each other, otherwise they wouldn’t be friends, right?</p><p>Or... maybe she liked him. <em> A lot </em>.</p><p>After all, some friends <em>can</em> have a strong liking for each other, right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I love you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She immediately felt a rush of heat spread across her cheeks, recalling their little game at the Inokashira Park several days ago. She knew he didn’t mean it that way, but still… ever since that day, he’d been on her mind more often than she could count. </p><p>If one were to ask her what she thought of Ren—<em> as a guy— </em>maybe to say he was “cute for a nerdy guy” might be an understatement. His slender and toned physique. His shaggy, unkempt raven hair that he wore so well. His warm bisque skin. The subtle scent of coffee from him. </p><p>And those eyes… those dark silver eyes behind those fake glasses. Intense. Mysterious. Alluring in many ways, especially with that cocky expression he donned when he became Joker in the Metaverse. </p><p>Oh gosh, he’s so handsome without those specs on, so why would he keep wearing them when he didn’t need them?</p><p>And those hands. Those dexterous hands. So skilled and intricate. She wondered what else they could do besides being skilled with the art of knives and tools. How it would feel if those hands moved all over her, brushing the right spots? </p><p>That seemed nice.</p><p>Her eyes popped out wide, and she sat up as straight as a board.</p><p><em> Oh my god!? What the hell am I thinking? </em> she thought to herself, her cheeks growing hotter.</p><p>There she was—daydreaming again. And, oh god... they’re becoming even more vivid too.</p><p>Ann turned to the window on the left of her, looking at her reflection—then his.</p><p>He was looking at her, and he smiled.</p><p>Ann immediately turned away, feeling her cheeks flare up once more. Hormones. That must be it. It had to be. Nothing else could explain why she was so heated. Why her body craved his touch sometimes whenever he meddled in her thoughts—whenever he was near her.</p><p>She looked back at the clock in front of the room. Only twenty minutes left now. Twenty minutes until school was over—for the rest of the day and tomorrow...</p><p>Her phone vibrated in her pocket. When Ms. Chouno turned to the board to write something, she pulled it out to look at the new message.</p><p> </p><p><b>Ren:</b> <b> <em> Wanna do something after school?</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Ann's heart jumped and she smiled, typing out her response:</p><p> </p><p><b>Ann: </b> <b> <em>Okay :)</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Twenty more minutes, and she’d finally get to spend time with Ren.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah. I'm sorry. I know these updates are quick. I promise they'll slow down soon, haha. </p><p>I'm starting to feel a little better. My motivation is slowly returning, and these small writings are helping me greatly. Hopefully, I can get back into the groove soon. Woot woot :)</p><p>RVK</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pocky Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short fic/Ficlet/Drabble #6 <b>Pocky Game</b></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Ren challenges Ann to the Pocky Game.</em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, long ago... I wrote a one-shot that I never posted. It was 9K words, and actually would've been my first ShuAnn fic, but it seemed too... blah to post (so I wrote "Sweet Little Roses" instead). But I did save and recycle it to use parts of it for other fics ("Be Bold" and "Heat of The Moment" are a few I could think of). So if you see some familiar phrases, that's probably why (I'm weird that way).</p><p>This short fic is a part of that 9K fic. I managed to separate a section of that fic and expand it on its own, and thus this short fic was made. It's a little longer than the others in the collection... but I also felt it was too short to stand alone as another one-shot fic in my works. So, yeah, haha XD</p><p>Anyways... without further ado...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting on the sofa up in the attic of Cafe Leblac, it was just another tutoring session with Ren during this relatively calm Sunday. Ann was feeling a little more confident regarding next week’s midterms thanks to his clear and easy-to-follow explanations, so everything seemed to be going smoothly.</p><p>Then, suddenly…</p><p>“Hah! Last one’s mine!” </p><p>“Hey!” Ann pouted, persistently reaching for the pocky from his grasp to no avail. “No fair, Ren! Give it back!”</p><p>“First come, first serve...” he said, flaunting the pocky at her face. </p><p>She whined, her eyes pleading, “Oh, come on! I was really looking forward to having the last one.”</p><p>“Well... If you want it so bad, then...” he trailed off, his lips slowly curving into a mischievous smile that made Ann a little weary. </p><p>He then chuckled, a cunning glint in his eye. “...Play a game with me.”</p><p>She tilted her head to the side, feeling a bit confused. “Umm... O-Okay?” she said. “What kind of game?”</p><p>He held out the strawberry pocky.</p><p>“This one.”</p><p>At first, she looked at the snack with a perplexed expression, thinking Ren was totally out of his mind.</p><p>“Wait…” It took her a while to comprehend before it finally clicked. Then, her jaw dropped. “WHAT!?”</p><p>He smirked. “You heard me.” </p><p>“Woah! J-Just wait a m-moment here!!!!” she stuttered, her cheeks burning at the thought of their lips touching during the game. “You... Y-You DO realize there’s a possibility that if we do this that we... umm… that we might— Well...”</p><p>He slid closer to her.</p><p>“Maybe...” he said, leaning his face closer to hers. “I’m willing to take that chance.”</p><p>Ann’s breath hitched, her heart skipping an entire beat. Was he... being for real? Or, was he just playing around as usual? </p><p>He had to be messing around with her. There was no way he was being serious just now… right?</p><p>Her train of thought was interrupted when he lightly poked her warm cheeks.</p><p>“Hm, what’s wrong?” he asked, looking amused. “Oh? Is that a blush I see?”</p><p>She groaned in frustration, turning her head away from her bespectacled friend. “Quit messing around!”</p><p>“I’m not,” he asserted, gently taking her chin with his fingers and guiding her back to face him. Suddenly, his dark silver eyes smoldered with intensity, intensifying the warmth on her cheeks. “I’m <em> dead </em> serious.”</p><p>“Come on, Ren...” she faltered again, her eyes wandering away from his once more. “A-And stop looking at me like that!!” </p><p>He chuckled. “What are you so nervous about? It’s just a game, right?”</p><p>“But, we might…” she began to protest, her heart fluttering in her chest, “...we might— You… You’re not bothered by it even by the slightest?”</p><p>“Well… are <em> you?” </em></p><p>Her heart skipped again, because she knew that deep down it was something she had been longing for a while since she realized her feelings for him back on the school rooftop after Shiho left that day—one year ago. When he held her so close in his arms, comforting her… until Ryuji interrupted them to inform them of another Mementos mission that day. </p><p>The thought of their lips touching… would be—</p><p>“Heh, heh...” he chuckled again, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Don’t worry, Ann. It won’t happen,” he told her with unwavering assurance, the corner of his mouth curling, “because you’ll be the one to break it before <em> that </em>ever happens.”</p><p>And in that moment, something switched gears in her. </p><p>“<em>Excuse </em> me?” she replied very sternly, eyeing him coldly. “What did you just say?”</p><p>“You heard me,” he said, eyes rivaling hers. “You’ll chicken out <em> right </em> at the end. I’ll bet <em> every </em> yen I have on it.”</p><p>“Oh?” She raised a skeptical brow, folding her arms. “You seem<em> so </em> sure about that.”</p><p>“What?” he said with a slight shrug, feigning innocence. “Am I wrong?”</p><p>“Huh. You sure talk big,” she noted, her tone more defiant, “but maybe it’s just a pretentious facade to hide how chicken <em> you </em> really are.”</p><p>“Oh, is that so? Well, then...” </p><p>He removed his glasses and set them on the table. Strangely, that simple motion stirred something in her, making her heart beat faster once more. He was undeniably more handsome without them—his unshielded silver eyes accentuating the intensity of his fervent gaze. She felt a shiver when he looked back at her. His eyes were so unnerving, yet so incredibly mesmerizing. They practically peered right through her soul. </p><p>He raised the strawberry dipped stick, pointing it directly at her.</p><p>“...you’ll never know unless you try,” he said, his smirk deepening.</p><p>“Alright, it’s on!!” she declared, valiantly as she could. “Let’s see just how cocky you’ll be when <em> you’ll </em>be the one to break it off.”</p><p>“Hit me with your best shot then,” he dared, biting his end of the pocky stick.</p><p>Ann gulped, her heart beating faster as she looked at the strawberry pocky he held out with his mouth in front of her, and then to his face. Her cheeks heated even more as she noted the close proximity of their faces. Were they really going all out on this? </p><p>Regardless, that didn’t matter. She needed to focus on winning and putting him in his place.</p><p>“Alright!!” She gave a firm nod, trying to put on her tough disguise. “Let’s do this then!” </p><p>She then bit her end.</p><p>And so they began, slowly nibbling their ends of the pocky toward each other. With each bite closer to him, Ann felt her sporadic heart doubling in her chest, her breathing shaky, her whole body unsteady,. </p><p>But, she kept on moving, because there was no way in hell that she’d accept defeat after all his mockery. She had to be defiant. She had to prevail. She <em> had </em>to win.</p><p>Ann stopped as she was maybe just merely centimeters away from Ren’s face. The two just looked at each other in silence: Ren showing no signs of surrendering, and Ann faltering on the edge—uncertain of what to do next. With that cocky little smirk, he then proceeded. And very slowly, he moved in closer... closer... and closer...</p><p>Ann’s heart was practically pounding against her chest now. Harder and harder. Faster and faster. She trembled, goosebumps breaking out all over her skin. He was getting closer. <em>Too </em>close. Not knowing what to do, she squeezed her eyes shut—all of it becoming too much to bear.</p><p>She flinched a bit when she felt a warm tickle of his breath on her lips. She stiffened. He was definitely close now.</p><p>And so, he came closer...</p><p>
  <em> Oh my God! </em>
</p><p>...and closer...</p><p>
  <em> Is this really happening? </em>
</p><p>...and closer...</p><p><em> Okay. Get a hold of yourself, Ann. Deep breaths... </em> <b> <em>Deep</em> </b> <em> breaths... Just a quick peck, right? You’ve wanted this for a long time, right? He’s going to kiss you. Ren, that guy you like so much, is finally going to kiss </em> <b> <em>you</em> </b> <em> ! </em></p><p>...and closer...</p><p><em> Oh, crap! He’s so close! Ahh!!! What do I do!? WHAT. DO. I. </em> <b> <em>DO!?!?!?</em> </b></p><p>...and then—</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>SNAP!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Silence filled the entire room. Dead silence. Even after all that big talk, Ann still couldn't win. She couldn’t look at him. She literally couldn’t bear to face him right now.</p><p><em>Ugh. Good job, Ann. </em>She mentally smacked herself. <b><em>Now</em></b><em>, you did it... </em></p><p>Then, she heard him chuckle.</p><p>She grumbled with a frown. Taking a deep breath, she finally mustered the courage to face him.</p><p>“Fine,<em> fine! </em> You win,” she said, crossing her arms in a fit. </p><p>“Now, now...” he simpered, looking pleased with himself, “No need to be feisty because <em> I </em> won and <em> you </em> lost.” </p><p>“Yeah, <em> yeah! </em>Whatever...” She rolled her eyes. “Don’t get it all up in your head. I just went easy on you.”</p><p>“Oh? Easy on me, huh? Is that why you stopped midway with that mortified look on your face?” he teased, poking her cheek. “Did you really intend on winning by going <em>all the way?</em> Or...” he paused, leaning forward, “...by letting <em> me </em> kiss <em> you?” </em></p><p><em> “W-WHAT!?” </em> she squeaked, her voice almost breaking at the abrupt intensity of her pitch, “I... I have absolutely NO idea what you’re talking about!!!” </p><p>“Oh I don’t know about that...” he said, mischief lurking in his eyes. “...I say you do.”</p><p>“T-That’s...” She moved back slightly when he came in closer. “Wait! W-What are you—”</p><p>He moved toward her again. “Am I wrong?” </p><p>“I... I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!!” she said, backing away again.</p><p>“Huh… Is that so?” he said with a slight drawl as he kept on moving towards her. “But, you closed your eyes...” he mentioned as he craned his head forward, stopping just when their lips were merely centimeters apart. “...when I got <em> this </em>close to you.”</p><p>Ann instinctively recoiled. “T-That’s...!” Her back was now against the wooden armrest, much to her dismay. She had no way of maintaining distance now.</p><p>She flinched at the brush of his outer thigh against hers. He slightly shifted his weight on his seat so he could face her better, then attempted to close the distance between the two of them again, his hand finding its way on her cheek.</p><p>“Have you thought about it before?” he asked in a soft murmur, lightly stroking it with his thumb. “Me kissing you?” </p><p>Her heart skipped once more.</p><p>“O-Of course not! Don’t be ridiculous!!!!” </p><p>His lips curled into a coquettish smile. </p><p>“Don’t lie. I saw the way you watched my lips earlier when we were studying...”</p><p>Cheeks flaring up again, Ann immediately turned her head away. </p><p>“I... I wasn’t watching,” she tried to lie. “T-That’s...” </p><p>She flinched again when his fingers brushed down to her chin.</p><p>“Give it up, Ann...” he said, turning her to face him. “You’re a <em> terrible </em> liar.”</p><p>Her heart stopped momentarily.</p><p>“W-What... do you—”</p><p>Before she was able to finish, his lips brushed against hers. She froze, eyes as wide as saucers. He was kissing her... Ren was<em> actually </em> kissing her! Was she dreaming? Was this real? </p><p>He gently drew her closer in his arms, gradually deepening the kiss. His lips were so soft and warm, softer and warmer than she’d imagine them to be. Eventually, she finally closed her eyes, melting in his arms. </p><p>Ann opened her eyes when Ren slowly pulled away. They gazed at each other for a moment, catching their breaths. The room was quiet, the only audible sounds being from the small wind chimes hanging in front of the slight ajar window near Ren’s bed, jingling feebly as a wispy breeze seeped through. </p><p>Ann opened her mouth to say something a few times, but nothing came out at first. What should she say? Should she thank him? Compliment him? She had no idea. But, the longer the silence lingered, the more her mind strained with anxious thoughts, urging her to say something—<em> anything </em>.</p><p>“S-So, um... Does this conclude our study session today?”</p><p><em> Really? </em> Of all things she <em> had </em> to say...</p><p>Ren chuckled, bobbing his head to the side.</p><p>“Why? Can’t focus now?”</p><p>How was it that he could still be this calm after what had just occurred? </p><p>Her eyes veered out to the side for a brief moment. “I... guess that’s one easy way to put it,” she muttered under her breath, hesitantly meeting back at his gaze, “A-After all, you kinda just... kissed me out of the nowhere.”</p><p>“Hm? Are you upset about that?”</p><p>“N-No!!” came out of Ann’s mouth immediately as she vigorously shook her head, “It’s not that! I... I’m just a little surprised, that’s all..."</p><p>She slightly lowered her head, feeling a little abashed as her cheeks warmed up once more.</p><p>"I-If anything...” she quietly said when she calmed down, “I liked it… a lot.”</p><p>Ren gave her a warm smile that made her heart skip once more, his eyes softening with a tenderness that mitigated some of the uneasiness she felt. He reached for her cheek, caressing it gently with his thumb for a moment before gingerly tracing his fingers down her neck that sent chills down her spine. Resting his hand on her neck, he leaned forward and gently kissed her warm cheek, her forehead, her nose, and then her chin. He then rested his forehead against hers, looking at her as their noses lightly touched. </p><p>“Would you like another one?” </p><p>His voice was soft, lulling. It stirred a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest.</p><p>“Yes...” she answered with a small giddy smile, feeling a little shy again.</p><p>Smiling, he leaned forward and kissed her again, officially concluding their study session for the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the comments :) They mean a lot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nothing More; Nothing Less</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short fic/ficlet/drabble #7 - <b>Nothing More; Nothing Less</b></p>
<p>
  <em>Dr. Amamiya tries to talk to a very frustrated Nurse Ann. [Medical AU; a scene from "Lovesick"—a fic that was discontinued long ago]</em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So… months and months ago (or was it a year ago?) I wrote a medical AU fic, called "Lovesick", that I ended up discontinuing. There were several reasons why I stopped: 1.) There wasn’t enough interest for it and 2.) It was hitting too close to certain aspects of my life that I got kinda uncomfortable moving forward with it, lol.</p>
<p>I did write some scenes for it though that I ended up saving. This particular scene was one of the three versions of a turning point in the story. I was gonna more in likely go with this version.</p>
<p>So, in this scene shared below, Ren is a doctor and Ann is a nurse. Basically, Ann saw something she didn't like the other day. It was a misunderstanding and Ren tries to tell her, but she's a stubborn butt who won't listen. I think that's as simple as it can get, haha. </p>
<p>Anyways, here it is...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>And there he was—looking so fine and immaculate in that long white coat over those green scrubs—just arriving for his shift, sitting patiently at one of the computers as he waited for sign-off from the doctor who was on last night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes met for a brief second before Ann immediately turned away to give report to the oncoming nurse who had just arrived. Whatever. It was seven-eighteen in the morning—time to officially go home after a very long night. She had no time for this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After finishing report, Ann wrapped up her charting on the computer and then clocked out, immediately making her way toward the nurses break room to grab her belongings and get the hell out of this place as quickly as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She really didn’t want to face him right now anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Takamaki-san...” said a man’s voice she instantly recognized, who was standing out in the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speak of the devil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Was there something you needed, sensei?” Ann asked, getting out her bag from her locker. “If it is about Yumiko-chan in room 5112, the phlebotomist already came and drew the labs as you ordered yesterday—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young doctor stepped inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to talk to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ann figured this was bound to happen one way or another. What she witnessed the other night—with him and his ex, who was so gorgeous that no other lady could stand a chance—not even Ann herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About?” She decided to play dumb, obviously not wanting to discuss it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all a misunderstanding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still avoiding eye contact with him, she put her stethoscope in the locker, along with her clipboard and pens. “What is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shut the door of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb with me.” His tone was slightly sharper this time around, though Ann was still very unimpressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shut her locker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about...” she said, taking her bag and attempting to walk past him. “Now, if you’ll excuse—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed her arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go, sensei,” she said calmly, still avoiding his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you’re thinking...” he began, “...is not true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands clenched, remembering that night so clear in her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ann continued to brush off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She kissed me,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Anger flared in her chest, but she still kept her stoic composure. “So?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It meant nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ann closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, then shook her head. “Don’t misunderstand. Your relationship with her or whoever you’re with is </span>
  <em>
    <span>none</span>
  </em>
  <span> of my concern,” she told him very bluntly, even though that was far from the truth. “Now... let me—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tugged her back when she tried to move away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then look at me and tell me that you don’t care,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why should I?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I don’t believe you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s...” she faltered, still unable to look him in the eye. “It’s really none of my concern.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned in and tried to meet her gaze, but she turned her head the other way, refusing to concede. “Look at me and say it then,” he told her softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No...” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me,” he persisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me... Ann.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shiver ran down her spine at the sound of her name coming out from him. It was soft, yet firm at the same time. She wasn’t sure why it had that much effect on her, but she finally looked at him—defiantly as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s none of my concern... Ren,” she finally told him, trying hard not to falter in her stance. “I… I don’t care about your relationships with other women. You’re just someone I work with. That’s all. Nothing more. Nothing less.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said nothing, standing there in stoic silence as his grip on her loosened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There. Can I go now? I was up all night,” she stated brusquely, turning away from him again. “I need to go home and sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ann tried to slip from his grasp again, but it tightened again, frustrating her even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” he said, with a look just as defiant as hers. “We’ll just see about that then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she had a chance to say anything else, he pressed his lips against hers, totally stunning her still as she dropped her belongings on the floor. And they stood like that in silence for a bit, until she leaned in further and deepened the kiss, her hands planting on his shoulders as she pressed up against him. Breaths mingling, he responded with more fervor, drawing her closer to him as his kisses graduated in intensity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How long had it been since she was kissed like this, since she was held this close by a man? Far too long it seemed, her mind now dancing in an ecstatic haze as their passionate kisses continue on and on in the empty and quiet break room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as if all her problems dissipated in that instant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, reality set in, snapping her mind back in place as her eyes went wide open, realizing what she was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She then pushed him off, finally regaining her sanity. No words were exchanged as they caught their breaths. She just looked at him incredulously, not believing the absurdity of the situation they were in as he stood there calmly—as if he seemed unfazed by the whole thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...” she faltered, her fingertips pressing her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They… kissed. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>kissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to go,” she said abruptly, immediately grabbing her belongings and bolting out of the room as fast as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What... What just happened back there!? </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself as she darted past the nurses station. Dr. Amamiya Ren, the quiet mysterious doctor she worked beside for months now, had just </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed </span>
  </em>
  <span>her!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What… What the hell was going on here?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did have another medical AU story in mind that could fit this scene in, but I don't know. If people seem interested, maybe I'll try again, but we'll see how I feel about attempting another one in the future, haha.</p>
<p>RVK</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short fic/Ficlet/Drabble #8 - <b>Smile</b></p>
<p><em> All he wanted... was to see her smile. That’s all he really wanted. Was that so much to ask?</em> [takes place during Workaholic]</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Decided to write another ficlet. This time, it takes place during Workaholic (around the first two months Ren and Ann date). Sadly, I couldn't fit Ann's birthday into the story, so I decided to write a short scene of it here. So, consider it like a cut-scene? Haha XD</p>
<p>You don't have to read Workaholic to understand this or know the specifics. But it's sweeter if you do—you slightly get to see another side of Ren here, haha.</p>
<p>Anyways, here we go...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amamiya Ren wasn’t good with birthdays.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the problem with Ann’s birthday was that it was nearly a month away from Christmas too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thus, he bought her two gifts: one that he would give on her birthday, and the other for Christmas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Made sense, right? It had to!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, ruffling his messy hair in frustration as he looked at the two gifts on his desk. His eyes first set on the rose pendant displayed in a small box to his right for a moment, blooming with sparkle and beauty as its diamond centered between the twelve petal swirl design shimmered in the light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Should I give her this one for her birthday? </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wondered to himself, scratching his chin.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Or... for this one?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then turned to his left, a soft medium-sized panther plush he found on display as he was roaming around the mall earlier. To be honest, he had no idea what compelled him to buy this kind of gift for her, but for some reason, he felt it suited her well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What would be better to give her on her special day? Something fancy? Or something symbolic?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe something relatively pricey might be too much for a first time gift. They’ve only been going out two months now. Maybe it might send the wrong message?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren sighed again. All he wanted... was to see her smile. That’s all he really wanted. Was that so much to ask?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meow!!!” Morgana jumped on his desk, making Ren flinch a bit in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey, Mona.” He smiled, giving the tuxedo cat some soft strokes to the head. “You startled me there for a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meow?” He bobbed his head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry… just trying to determine which one to give Ann on her special day today.” Ren leaned over the desk and rubbed his temples, then looked at his watch on his wrist. A quarter till six, meaning she would arrive soon. He had dinner and her favorite cake all prepared for her, and yet he still had no idea which gift to give her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dammit! Why was this so difficult?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well... What do you think, Mona?” Ren asked, feeling at a loss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana looked at the gifts, inspecting them curiously for a moment. After a while, he walked up to the panther plush, giving it a gentle paw to the head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren smiled, stroking Morgana under the jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mona. I was leaning toward this one too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed the boxed pendant in his drawer and then prepared the plush in a red gift bag before making his way out toward the living room to spend his leisure time while waiting for Ann’s arrival.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she had arrived, they ate the curry he had made for dinner, discussing various things while eating. Ren then brought out the strawberry shortcake he had bought for her shortly after they finished dinner, and she was more than happy to eat it after he awkwardly sang “Happy Birthday” to her, stumbling over a few notes—though Ann didn’t seem to mind. She even mentioned how “adorable” his uncharacteristic awkwardness was, much to his dismay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, seeing her smile so happily… was so worth it. It stirred warm fuzzy feelings in his chest—something he never once felt with any other woman before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ren,” she said as soon as they sat on his sofa in the living room together, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around him. “For dinner, for the cake… for everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren smiled, gently patting her head. “Of course.” He then reached over for the red gift bag under the coffee table. “I… also got you something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ann sat up, looking at the bag for a moment before letting out a small giggle as she took the bag from him. “Hehe! Oh, Ren. You really are spoiling me today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your birthday, silly.” The corner of his mouth curled as he poked her cheek. “Of course I’d spoil you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, taking the tissue paper out of the bag one by one. Her eyes lit up as she pulled out the plush panther inside, immediately hugging it close to her. “Oh!!! This is so cute!!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled at the sight. She was so cute, like a little toddler clinging onto her precious toy. “It suits you well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked, tilting her head to the side. “Is that a bad thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Ren shook his head. “It’s just that your determined and fearless nature reminds me of a panther. That’s why I got it for you. That, and you seem like the type to like cute things.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Her smile broadened, stirring the warm fuzzy feeling in his chest once more. “I love it so much, Ren. Thank you. I’ll cherish it forever!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lunged forward and hugged him again, giving him a light squeeze as she nestled her head against his chest. Ren smiled, intertwining his fingers through her blonde strands and gently brushing them downward. They remained like this for a moment before she pulled away slightly to look back at him, her eyes so innocent and pure as she smiled so wide and bright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing her smile… seeing her so happy—it never failed to put a silly smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gently cupping her cheek with his hand, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, holding her close to him as if she was the most precious thing on the planet…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>precious—more precious to him than she’d ever know.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for the comments! Until then,</p>
<p>RVK</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>